Visibility
by JennAizawa
Summary: Los estudiantes transferidos entran a un nuevo año escolar, y permiten al chico que no puede ser visto entrar en contacto con la chica que no puede ver. Esto causa un cambio en como las personas alrededor de ellos comienzan a ver a su alrededor. KurokoxOC Historia original: Aviantei. Traducción: JennAizawa


**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, así mismo como los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen.

 **Historia:** Aviantei

 **Traducción:** JennAizawa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Visibility**

By: Aviantei

Capítulo 01: Notice

* * *

Watanabe Youta se apoyó en la pared, el frío de la superficie apenas traspasando la tela de su nuevo uniforme. Se sentía extraño– el prefería la chaqueta de vestir de su vieja escuela antes que el gakuran– pero supuso que se acostumbraría. El profesor ha desparecido en el salón de clases hace poco tiempo, diciendo que esperaran mientras él hablaba a la clase. Mientras solo han sido unos pocos minutos, se ha sentido mucho más tiempo.

Impaciente, Youta golpeó sus dedos contra la pared, preguntándose si su ritmo haría el tiempo ir rápido.

–¿Te sientes nervioso? –Su hermana, Airi, preguntó a su lado. Extendió la mano, cubriendo la de él y trayendo los pequeños sonidos a un alto. –No tenías por qué venir aquí conmigo, Nii-san. Me alegra que lo hicieras, pero si te está estresando tanto, tal vez es mejor si regresamos…

Youta carcajeó a sus palabras.

–Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no? –Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Enredó sus dedos con los de ella, dándoles un apretón tranquilizante. –Además, mamá y papá nunca aceptarían eso. Y estoy aquí solo por ti de todos modos, así que no importa si estoy nervioso. Solo céntrate en ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Airi frunció el ceño, pero Youta pudo decir que ella estaba feliz por sus palabras. Cuando fruncía el ceño nunca duraba mucho, después de todo.

–Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Nii-san. Significa mucho que estés dispuesto a venir aquí conmigo. Si trabajamos juntos como siempre, estoy segura que todo estará bien– Efectivamente, Airi sonrió, y Youta sonrió devuelta.

–Watanabe-san, Watanabe-kun, ¿podrían entrar por favor? –La voz del profesor los llamó desde el salón. Airi giró la cabeza hacia la voz, y Youta dio a sus dedos otro apretón.

–Lo haces sonar como un gran problema,– Reprendió él, apretando la mejilla de su hermana con su mano libre. Airi acercó su mano a su rustro, sobando la ahora piel roja. –Soy tu hermano, por supuesto que voy a tomar cuidado de ti, Ai-chan. Ahora vamos, tenemos una clase a la que presentarnos– Youta separó su mano de la de ella, luego entró en el salón. Los pasos de su hermana estaban justo detrás, casi perfectamente en sus talones.

Youta paró frente a la clase, extendiendo una mano para detener a Airi antes que chocara contra él. Ya podía ver las miradas en sus rostros, ver las palabras formándose en sus bocas en forma de susurros. Airi parecía no darle importancia y solo se posicionó para encarar el resto de la clase. Sus escritorios ya lado a lado, en el frente, solo esperando por ellos a sentarse.

–¿Les importaría presentarse a la clase? –El profesor sugirió. Claro, eso tenía que venir primero. ¿Por qué tenían que ser señalados de nuevo? Solo era el principio del año escolar. No había necesidad de hacer a los chicos nuevos destacar más de lo que ya harán.

Eso no molestaba a Airi, Pero definitivamente molestaba a su hermano. Youta enderezó su espalda y alzó su voz, haciendo a todos centrarse en él.

–Mi nombre es Watanabe Youta, –Dijo, sin dudar. –Tengo dieciséis años y antes asistía a una escuela en Sendai. Antes de que pregunten, soy el gemelo mayor, por favor, trátenme amablemente– Realizó una reverencia brusca, que Airi tomó como señal para empezar a hablar.

–Mi nombre es Watanabe Airi,– Dijo, su vos más relajada que la de su hermano. –Como mucho debieron suponer, soy legalmente ciega, pero no deseo que eso afecte mi aprendizaje. Por favor no se sientan como si necesitaran tratarme diferente por esto. Espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien.

Airi hizo su reverencia, y Youta la guio a su asiento al mismo tiempo que la clase explotó en susurros desenfrenados.

* * *

Había algo enervante sobre lo fácil que fue la transición entre escuelas, especialmente con cuan difíciles han sido las cosas el último par de años. Les han dado permiso de estudiar juntos de antemano, el escritorio de Airi y Youta lado a lado como algo permanente en la clase.

Cosas así no han cambiado con el traslado a Seirin, y Youta obedientemente tomaba notes durante clases con la ocasional ayuda de su hermana. Esa noche, ellos irían a casa y él leería en voz alta las notas para ella, luego harían un coordinado intento con la tarea, guiando su mano para hacer líneas rectas mientras ella escribía.

Era el mismo estilo de vida caótico que ha sido antes, excepto que de alguna manera más fácil. Quizá él solo se ha acostumbrado.

–Ah, rayos.

Incluso las rutinas tienen sus fallas, sin embargo. Mientras los hermanos trabajaron juntos para hacer su almuerzo anoche, Youta se olvidó de empacarlo con sus cosas esa mañana. Airi inclinó la cabeza hacia su hermano, deslizó sus manos sobre los escritorios conectados, y sonrió.

–Los bentos todavía están en casa, ¿no? –Preguntó.

Youta rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, preguntándose si ella aún captaría en el gesto o no. Era difícil de decir cuánto del mundo todavía podía ver, cuanto recordaba de cuando podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

–Sí, lo siento–Respondió – Iré corriendo a la tienda del colegio y comparé algo para nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

–No podríamos solo ir a la cafetería- ah, no te sientes con ganas de tener a tanta gente alrededor molestándome, ¿hum? –Airi notó su incomodidad fácilmente. Youta se removió en su asiento; no quería que ella supiera eso, incluso si el odiaba tener gente preguntando constantemente las mismas preguntas. –Realmente no me importa, Nii-san, pero si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. ¿Te gustaría que fuera contigo?

–Me tomará solo unos minutos, no te preocupes.

–Al menos toma mi cartera para pagar mi parte – Dijo Airi, agachándose para tomar su bolso. Youta negó con la cabeza por hábito, y su hermana se detuvo.

–De ninguna manera, lo tengo. Sheesh, estoy siendo caballeroso, déjame tener mi momento. –Airi hizo un puchero, pero luego rio.

–De acuerdo, Nii-san, tú ganas. Pero yo pagaré por todo la próxima vez que salgamos, ¿ok? Tenemos la misma mesada, después de todo. No es como si el dinero fuera un gran problema y no pudiera pagar mi almuerzo.

–Sí, sí, claro –Youta se levantó, alborotando el cabello de Airi antes de empezar a caminar. –Estoy saliendo ahora, Ai-chan. Regresaré pronto.

–Nos vemos pronto, Nii-san

Era casi perturbador cuan fácil ella podía seguir usando esa palabra. Youta estaba feliz de no estar junto a ella, solo por el hecho de que no sentiría su incomodidad. Hasta ahí llegó el sentimiento, sin embargo, un nudo apretado se formaba en lo profundo de su estómago. Incluso cuando Airi era capaz de manejar muchas cosas ella misma, dejarla sola era una idea que él nunca podría justificar.

Una vez entre el resto de los estudiantes, Youta corrió por los pasillos con la esperanza de no ser atrapado.

* * *

Decir que había una conmoción en el salón 2-B sería un mal entendido.

Un número de estudiantes se había quedado en el aula, a pesar de querer ir a tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería. Incluso los que trajeron almuerzo de sus casas dejaron su comida intacta, perdiendo los preciosos minutos de su hora de almuerzo. Unos cuantos estudiantes de otras clases se habían reunido en la puerta, tratando de echar un vistazo a lo que los rumores decían estaba allí, solo para que su visión fuera bloqueada por los ya agrupados estudiantes alrededor de cierto escritorio.

Watanabe Airi estaba en el medio, ya siendo bombardeada de preguntas.

–¿Así que solías vivir en Sendai, Watanabe-san?

–¿Cómo era tu vieja escuela? ¿Por qué te transferiste?

–Tu hermano parece muy buena persona. ¿Tiene novia?

–¿Están los dos viviendo solos?

Mientras era una escena común siempre que había un nuevo estudiante transferido, todavía era inusual. El hecho de que un estudiante haya ganado tanta atención de casi toda la clase, al igual que estudiantes de otras clases, era suficientemente extraño. El obvio elefante [1] en la habitación estaba firmemente siendo evitado, aunque todos querían preguntar.

Airi tomó la situación con calma, solamente haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para confirmar la voz de quien estaba hablando. Sí, ella había vivido en Sendai, y tenía que admitir que iba a extrañar la nieve llegando el invierno. Su vieja escuela había estado bien, y transferirse había sido idea de sus padres. Youta no tenía novia, y los gemelos actualmente viven por su cuenta hasta que sus padres terminaran de mover el resto de las cosas necesarias a su nueva ciudad.

Las preguntas fueron tan constantes como sus respuestas, y fue solo cuando hubo una pausa, que Airi eligió hablar sin ser abordada primero.

–Todos, ¿puedo pedirles un favor? –Dijo ella, trayendo los murmullos y susurros a su fin. –Entiendo que quizá debería haber hecho esto un poco más claro en mi introducción, pero no creo que diciéndolo ahora sea un problema. Entiendo que todos ustedes están tratando de ser amables al no preguntar sobre mi vista, pero no crean que estaré ofendida por preguntas simples. Es parte de lo que soy. No se sientan como si necesitaran evitarlo.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos, la clase tratando de procesar la información. Era más esperado no querer destacar una discapacidad, sobre todo porque se podría considerar grosero. Al contrario, Airi lo estaba haciendo sonar como si ella fuera a estar más ofendida si ellos fueran cortés al respecto. Mientras que la clase debería haber hecho un esfuerzo para al menos rechazar la oferta, la curiosidad a menudo prevalece sobre la cortesía.

–¿Te trenzas el pelo tú o lo haca tu hermano? –preguntó una de las chicas. Si bien no fue automáticamente una pregunta acerca de su vista en su mayoría, todavía se podía ver una relación. Dos trenzas estaban presentes, y Airi solamente sonrió ante la pregunta.

–Yo lo hago –dijo ella, tomando la pequeña trenza a un lado de su cabeza y empezando a deshacerla. Una vez que el cabello era libre, lo separó de nuevo en tres partes y trenzó de nuevo. –Trenzar es algo que se puede lograr solo con sentido del tacto, por lo que resulta más fácil de hacer. –Terminó el acto al final de la frase, atándolo con una pequeña liga.

La pregunta pareció eliminar cualquier duda del resto de la clase, y todos trataron de encontrar formas más elegantes para decir las preguntas que habían estado dándole vueltas en la primera mitad del período de almuerzo. El primero que tuvo éxito fue un chico.

–Entonces, ¿están el resto de tus sentidos, como, mejorados o algo? –Airi paró, con un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro.

–Bueno, ellos no están en el nivel que me gustaría que estuvieran. Normalmente puedo reconoces a las personas por el sonido de su voz, y si conozco a una persona lo suficientemente bien a veces puedo captar sus emociones y acciones. Sin embargo, mi sentido del tacto es lo normal, diría, aunque supongo que tengo una mejor habilidad que la mayoría. Si estabas buscando algo impresionante supongo que se podría decir que soy buena en averiguar lo que me rodea escuchando cuántas personas hay a mi alrededor.

–¿De verdad? ¿Así que puedes saber cuántos de nosotros hay aquí?

–No soy tan buena con números exactos cuando hay tatas personas agrupadas a mi alrededor como ahora –admitió Airi. Algunos de los estudiantes miraron alrededor de la habitación, como si acabaran de darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de personas que habían rodeado el escritorio de Airi. –Pero al menos puedo tener una idea general de donde está la gente cuando me hablan. Aunque me he estado preguntando…

¿Quién es esa persona por allá? A diferencia de todos, no ha dicho una palabra en todo este tiempo y no creo que me lo han presentado…

Airi señaló, y los ojos de todos siguieron esa dirección. Ella nunca tuvo una respuesta, sin embargo, ya que los estudiantes estaban demasiado ocupados asustándose por el chico que no se habían dado cuenta estaba de pie junto a ellos.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya terminó de estirar, recogió un balón de baloncesto, dribló [2] un par de veces, y luego tiró. El balón rebotó en el tablero, pero todavía aterrizó dentro de la canasta. Justo cuando Tetsuya estaba a punto de recuperar el balón, su amigo y compañero Kagami dio un paso adelante, atrapando la pelota fácilmente. El pelirrojo de la devolvió, y Tetsuya tomó el balón en sus manos, sintiendo la textura debajo de sus dedos

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó Kagami, notando la naturaleza contemplativa de su amigo. Tetsuya levantó la vista hacia él, todavía sorprendido por la facilidad con que Kagami pudo leerlo. Aunque se habían unido más en el año pasado, todavía era algo completamente diferente a lo que había experimentado en Teiko.

–Los nuevos alumnos de nuestra clase– Admitió Tetsuya. Kagami levantó una ceja en dirección a él. –Solo fui atrapado con la guardia baja. Watanabe-san notó mi presencia a pesar de no ser capaz de verme – Tetsuya estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido. Ser notado sin que preguntaran por él era algo que no sabía manejar.

Casi lo hizo sentir incómodo. No, lo _hizo_ sentirse incomodo; no había otra palabra para describirlo. Mientras que él había formado amistades con su nuevo equipo el año pasado, incluso los miembros del Club de Baloncesto de la Secundaria Seirin no lo notaban todo el tiempo. Ser notado sin esfuerzo por un completo extraño… es escudo de invisibilidad que él utilizaba como zona de confort al instante había sido destrozada hasta tal punto que había huido poco después que Watanabe-san había preguntado por él.

–¿Lo hizo? Eso es impresionante. Pasa. –dijo Kagami, claramente indiferente. Tetsuya no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir sus sentimientos a su compañero y le pasó el balón en su lugar. Kagami no se molestó en estirar, dando unos pasos antes de marchar en uno de sus saltos increíbles, metiendo el balón en la canasta.

La fuerza hizo temblar el tablero un poco, y Kagami aterrizo de nuevo en el suelo con un sonido que hizo eco en todo el gimnasio. Tetsuya estaba orgulloso de su compañero por el progreso que el chico más alto había hecho, pero todavía sentía algo de distancia entre ellos. Era algo que no se interponía en su compañerismo, solo el hecho de que Tetsuya nunca sería capaz de entender la experiencia que tuvo Kagami mientras volaba por el aire.

De la misma manera, Kagami nunca podría experimentar como sería ser tan invisible como Tetsuya era. Eso significaba que el problema era algo que él no podría entender, tampoco.

Tetsuya decidió dejarlo a un lado por ahora. Él estaba más exagerando que nada. SI el problema era que había sido forzado a salir de su zona de confort, entonces eso era algo bueno. Incluso tenía problemas a veces con cómo la gente nunca parecía verlo. Si alguien lo podía "ver" –aunque fuera sin realmente _verlo_ – él no debería estar protestando.

El pensamiento no eliminó por completo sus preocupaciones, pero al menos lo obligó a no concentrarse en so tanto. El fuerte sonido del silbato haciendo eco a través todo el gimnasio también era útil.

–¡Muy bien, todos los nuevos y aspirantes a miembros, alinéense! – Aida Riko llamó, reuniendo a los existentes miembros del club detrás de ella. Mientras los primeros años se alineaban, la entrenadora le dio una mirada que trajo la atención del muchacho. –Y no vayas saltando por todo el lugar, Bakagami. No solo necesitas mantenerte en la mejor forma, también no deberías estar mostrando tus habilidades frente a la gente contra la que estarás jugando partidos de práctica.

Kagami murmuró una disculpa, mientras Aida llamó la atención de los potenciales miembros, seguido por una orden para que se quitaran sus camisas.

El mismo clamor del año pasado estallo, haciendo a Tetsuya sentirse nostálgico. Una vez que el alboroto se calmó, Aida comenzó sus evaluaciones, señalando defectos y métodos de mejora en los alumnos nuevos con solo echarles un vistazo. Detrás de Tetsuya, Hyuga rio.

–Ella realmente está en esto este año.– comentó el capitán, sonriendo. Estaba observando a los primeros años a su manera, viendo cuales nuevas adiciones se harían al equipo. Tetsuya se preguntó cuántos nuevos jugadores se adaptaría a su estilo. Kagami estaba saltando impacientemente sobre sus talones.

–Eso no quiere decir que tiene que gritarme solo por calentar. –comentó el pelirrojo. –Yo ni siquiera estaba tratando de saltar tan alto, lo suficiente para una clavada–Suspiró. – Para ser honesto, en este momento ni siquiera tengo que poner esfuerzo para conseguir llegar lo suficientemente alto para hacerlo…

–Eso solo significa que tienes que entrenar más para controlarlo antes de que Riko lo note. – La amenaza de práctica adicional para controlar su capacidad fue suficiente para que Kagami se estremeciera. Hyuga rio. – Aunque no sé lo que está tratando de hacer, manteniendo tus habilidades en secreto. No creo que haya un jugador de baloncesto en secundaria en el país que no sepa lo que puedes hacer.

–Aun así deberías tener cuidado Kagami-kun– dijo Tetsuya. –Si trabajas en exceso, entonces no serás capaz de jugar– Era un amistoso recordatorio, pero Tetsuya todavía estaba preocupado. La amenaza de exceder sus límites era tan posible para Kagami como lo fue para el resto de la Generación de los Milagros.

Kagami solo tomó las palabras que lo llevaron a pensar.

–Así que eso significa…– murmuró, empezando a perderse en sus pensamientos,– ¿qué tengo que acostumbrarme a saltar menos? No, más como a saltar menos alto… controlando cuando… – Sus palabras comenzaron a ser incomprensibles. Aida terminó sus evaluaciones, trayendo todas las conversaciones a una parada con un silbido.

Tetsuya se unió a la alineación, preparándose para los ejercicios preliminares para permitir entrar a los primeros años. Eran movimientos viejo, familiares para él, dejando al chico mucho tiempo para pensar mientras su cuerpo iba a través de los movimientos.

Si la solución de Kagami a su problema era que necesitaba acostumbrarse a saltar menos, ¿por qué la solución al problema Tetsuya no podía ser acostumbrarse a ser más visto?

* * *

[1] "Elephant in the room" Un problema muy grande del cual todo el mundo es muy consciente, pero nadie quiere hablar.

[2] Acción de rebotar el balón en el piso con una mano.

Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción y nuevo proyecto, y espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí. Posiblemente estaré subiendo el segundo en aproximadamente una semana, si tardo más es porque estoy en exámenes y necesito estudiar.

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos?


End file.
